Meet Me at Midnight
by Pink-x-Moonlight
Summary: After a romantic dinner between the two, Lorelai and Luke's relationship escalades to a new heights. Also, after a mysterious phone call, the relationship between Rory and Logan becomes more serious. The last and final chapter is finally up! Please R&R.
1. Cups of Coffee and Pink Toenail Polish

**Chapter 1**

Rory Gilmore stood up from her Yale desk and walked up to her English Literature professor. She stapled together her lengthy exam and placed it in the pile of many others. She returned to seat and smiled at Logan Huntzberger, who had finished the exam many minutes ago. Rory took outt the latest book of choice and began to read. Almost as soon as she got settled, her professor began to speak.

"Okay well that's it. It's been wonderful working with all of you. Have a wonderful winter break and good luck with whatever you do in your life!" Rory stood up as the other pupils dispersed quickly. She slowly packed up her things as Logan did the same beside her.

"So, Ace, what are you plans for break?" Logan asked as the exited the room together.

"Umm… hang out with my mom… and Lane… and drink lots of coffee," Rory replied, smiling.

"Well, what else is new?" Logan said," nothing out of the ordinary I see."

"What do you expect? I assure you that I am a mumbling idiot without coffee."

"So you are telling me that you didn't drink coffee today, Ace? Or yesterday, or the day before that, or… ever?"

"Logan! That's mean," Rory exclaimed, swatting the cute blond on the arm.

"Oh come on, you know it's just a joke. Or at least we can pretend it is," Logan winked at Rory just to get a rise out of her.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you," Rory sighed.

"Because I'm cute and my charm is irresistible?" Logan suggested with a smirk.

"Guess again."

"Ouch! And his ego is shot down off its white stallion!"

"Sucks, doesn't it," Rory retorted facetiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, aren't we spicy today. I like it," Logan said suggestively.

"In. You. Dreams Huntzberger," Rory said, but in her mind, oddly enough, she was thinking about the possibility of being with Logan. It was funny. No matter how much he made her insane, Rory couldn't shake. Damn him and his charisma. That smile of his made her heart feel so warm. Not that she'd ever tell him that, but…

"Hey Ace, where did you go?" Logan grabbed Rory from her trance and she refocused her mind.

"Hey. HI. Sorry, I got distracted. I'm in need of some coffee. Come with me to get some," Rory said, nodding towards the nearest kiosk, no knowing if Logan would follow her or not.

_"What a girl," _Logan thought to himself. _"She really is amazing. And that smile of hers. It's a killer. Not that I'd ever tell her that."_ There was something about Rory Gilmore. She wasn't like the rest of the girls Logan was typically into. Something about her made him nervous; he broke into a sweat whenever he saw her. No. No girl had ever done that to Logan Huntzberger. Ever.

"Here," Rory said, handing a cup of hot java to Logan, shaking him from his intense thought process. The two friends continued to walk in what seemed to be an endless circle. They walked in silence for a moment or two, sipping their coffee.

"Well," Rory said, breaking the silence and tossing her already empty coffee cup into the trash, "thanks for having some coffee with me." She stopped walking and turned to Logan. "Have a nice break, Logan."

"You too, Ace."

"See you in a few weeks!" she exclaimed as she turned and walked towards her dorm to pack.

"Yeah. See you," Logan said in a quiet tone that was completely inaudible to Rory. Logan walked away with a sigh. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head. He stopped walking and smiled to himself. "Genius," he whispered as he commenced his walking and an excellent plan brewed in his mind.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory called as she entered her home, tripping over a pair of her mother's boots in the process. "Mom? Are you here?"

"I'm in the bathroom!" Lorelai called, her voice echoing towards Rory. Rory threw down her duffle bug that was filled with dirty clothes in need of washing and walked towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and the light shone onto the hardwood floor in the hallway. Rory peeked her head into the room and saw her mother sitting on the floor. She wore bright blue athletic pants and a white tee shirt. Her hair was done up in curls and her make up was perfectly set. She would have looked absolutely beautiful if not for her tongue that was sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated intensely on fixing her toenail polish. Rory couldn't help but laugh at her mother.

"Mom, that's a really attractive look." Lorelai looked up and made a face at her daughter.

"You wish you could as pretty as me," she replied in a bad Southern accent as she stood up and abandoned her activity.

"So, where are you going all dolled up?" Rory inquired, following her mother into the kitchen.

"Luke's taking me out to some fancy restaurant," she replied, popping a few MM's in her mouth.

"Oh, what's the occasion?" Rory teased, following her mother's suit and taking some MM's for herself.

"Umm, I don't really know. I've been racking my brain and checking my date book, but nothing specific is coming to mind," Lorelai said as a perplexed expression interrupted her flawless look.

"Crap!" she exclaimed as she glanced at the clock, "he'll be here in ten minutes." Lorelai took off down the hallway, her toes sticking up in the air as she tried hard not to smudge her pristine pink toenails. Rory watched as her mother carefully climbed the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight, Rory heard an "oh shoot" escape from her mom's mouth. Rory just shook her head, giggled at Lorelai and walked into her room.

Luke exited the diner promptly at 6:30, knowing that between Lane and Caesar, everything at the diner would be handled perfectly. Luke walked towards his green pick-up truck in his black suit jacket and tie combo. His hair was combed nicely and he had scrubbed his hands of the dirt that he had accumulated through the course of the day. He got into his truck and drove off towards Lorelai's, being sure that even though he was running a little late, that he would still have to wait for his girlfriend. Luke smiled at that thought; Lorelai Gilmore is his girlfriend. After the many years of crushing on her, she was finally his girlfriend. Even thought it had been a few months since they'd gotten together, Luke still had a hard time fathoming the fact that she truly wanted to be with him. From the first time they kissed, Luke was in shock of what their relationship had turned into. She really did want him. And he loved being with her more than anything.

"Tonight will be amazing," he thought to himself as he pulled into Lorelai's driveway with a huge smile on his face. 


	2. Ready for Love

"Hey Luke," Rory said as she pulled open the front door only moments after he had knocked, "you're looking very snazzy tonight. You clean up well."

"Err, thanks Rory," he replied. He always felt uncomfortable in suits.

"Come on in. Mom will be a little while. Getting ready involved a lot of toenail polish, so you can imagine the tragedy it developed." Rory flashed a smile and dropped her voice to a whisper. "So, what's the big occasion?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Oh come on. Suits. Dresses. Fancy dinners. It's obvious there's something special going on.

Luke smiled a secret little smile, but revealed nothing. Rory saw the rich sparkle in his eyes and could only imagine what Luke had in store for her mother.

Suddenly Lorelai came waltzing down the stairs with her pink stilettos in hand. She wore a little black dress with a pink sash tired around her middle. Luke stared at her as she gracefully glided down the steps.

"You look amazing," he said leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," she replied as she tried to shove her feet into the aforementioned shoes.

"Ready?" asked Luke expectantly.

"Of course," she smiled and walked towards the door.

"Bye Rory," Lorelai said, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she slipped into her winter coat.

"Have fun you kids," Rory called as Luke and Lorelai exited. She closed the door and padded into the living room. She took a seat on the old, worn couch, curling her legs under her and reaching for the book that lied carefully on the coffee table in front of her. She cracked open the leather bound book and began to read. Rory sat there for about twenty minutes and as she was deeply enveloped into the novel, the phone rang suddenly, startling her greatly. She slowly caught her breath and went to retrieve the phone.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at midnight. In the gazebo."

"What? Who is this?"

"See you there, Ace."

"Logan?" Rory exclaimed with great puzzlement, but all she got in response was a click and a perplexing dial tone.

* * *

"So… where are we going?" Lorelai asked slyly as the couple drove towards the undisclosed location. Luke glanced over at her with a secretive smile on his face.

"You'll know soon enough," he replied, gripping his hand around the steering wheel.

"Come on, this isn't fair!" Lorelai slumped down into her seat, pretending to pout like a five year old.

"That's not a very becoming look for you," Luke facetiously remarked.

"Well, I'm not in a very becoming mood!"

"Oh, come off it Lorelai. You love all of this." Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, so you caught me. I love surprises. But I still have to pretend to pout. It's what makes me so cute.

"You're cute no matter if you pout or not," Luke replied, smiling wide.

* * *

Rory sat at the kitchen table, unsure of what to think. It was obviously Logan on the other end of that telephone because no one else calls her Ace. But what did he want? Rory couldn't help but smile as she hoped that this private meeting with Logan would advance their relationship significantly. She was ready to fall in love again.

* * *

"That was possibly some of the most amazing food I have ever eaten," Lorelai exclaimed as she a Luke strolled thought the square after their very romantic dinner.

"Only the best," Luke replied, interlocking his fingers in Lorelai's.

"This night has been spectacular Luke," Lorelai said, stopping in the middle of the square, directly next to the gazebo. She turned towards Luke and embraced him tightly, laying her head against his broad chest. Luke returned the favor and the two stood silently in a moment of peaceful bliss. Luke pried himself away from Lorelai and smiled down at her.

"Come on. I have something else for you."

"What more could there possibly be?" Lorelai asked inquisitively. Luke smiled mysteriously and took her hand.

"I told you that this was a special night. There's always bound to be more."


	3. Snow Can Make Miracles

"Okay, now close your eyes. And no peeking," Luke said to Lorelai as he led her into the dark diner.

"You sure are lucky that I come in here every day. Because if I didn't know this place like the back of my hand, I could trip and fall and break a hip!"

"So, what are you, an eighty year old woman? I wish you had told me before we started dating. This revelation really brings truth to the cliché 'looks can be deceiving.'" Lorelai began to laugh hysterically at the thought of Luke dating an eighty-year-old woman.

"An eighty year old might suit you… you both can share your crabby opinions of the world and go to bed at 6 o'clock at night." Lorelai teased mercilessly as she crawled her way through the darkness of the diner.

"You know, you should be a lot nicer to the man who is leading you through a dark diner with your eyes closed. You never know when I'll turn on you."

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. Please forgive me Mr. Tourguide," Lorelai giggled.

"Alright, enough with the wisecracks. Now sit," Luke said as he abruptly stopped walking.

"Are you sure you are not going to pull the chair out from under me as I sit down or anything?"

"What am I, eleven?"

"Well you could be. And if I'm eighty… well then that's just sick and twisted. Talk about statutory rape."

"Just sit already, will you?"

"Alright already. Sitting now." Lorelai nervously took a seat, being extremely cautious in the darkness of Luke's.

"Okay, on three, open your eyes. 1…2…3." Lorelai opened her eyes wide and before her sat a table set with two candles whose flames pierced the darkness and was covered in red rose petals. In front of her sat two steaming hot mugs of coffee. Luke was seated across from her with an intense look in his eyes. Lorelai could tell he had something to say.

"What is it, Luke?" The man across the table continued to stare at her, a secret in his eyes; the kind of secret that could only be told in a romantic setting such as this. He smirked at her and picked up his mug of coffee and took a long sip. "Luke? Are you fully aware that you are, at this very moment, drinking coffee? The very beverage that you announce to me every day is so vile that I am going to die years before my time because of my disgusting addiction to it," Lorelai exclaimed with a note of astonishment. She watched as Luke put his mug down and folded his hands across the table as is nothing had happened.

"Dance with me," he said.

"What?"

"Dance with me, " he repeated ever so solemnly.

"You want to dance? Now? Here?" He nodded, staring at Lorelai with a deep affection. "Okay," Lorelai timidly replied as she stood up and Luke took her hand. The two began dancing to the silence of the diner. This moment was beyond perfect. They danced together in a calm hush, both slowly taking in this moment of utter bliss. Lorelai didn't think this night could get one bit better. There was just no way. Or so she thought.

* * *

Rory approached the gazebo at five minutes to midnight. She saw no one, so she took a seat at the bench. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself and buried her head into her chest. The wind whipped through her hair and she thought to herself, _"what am I doing here? Chances are he's not going to show up and I'm going to sit here in the cold like an idiot. Why on earth am I here?"_ she stared out at the town and watched as tiny flakes of snow began to fall to the earth. It was a sign. The heavens had opened up and revealed the most precious thing they had to offer. The thing that made magic happen and helped miracles occur. Snow was one of the most magical things that was ever created. Somehow, it always gave Rory some sort of hope. _"I know why I'm here,"_ she thought,_ "I'm here because I'm looking for love, and this is where my search has led me. This has to be the beginning of a new love. It just has to be."_

At that very moment, Logan walked quietly up the steps, leaving behind his footprints in the light dusting of snow. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shivered slightly as Rory stood up from the bench to greet him. His hair was spotted with snowflakes and even in the light of the moon, Rory could see that his cheeks were turning pink from the cold. The two sat in silence for a moment. It seemed that neither of them were quite sure of what they should say at this exact moment in time. Finally Rory built up the courage to break the silence.

"So… hi. What is this intimate meeting all about? Are we going to go hunt for a missing rabbit or something?" she said, her voice filled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Could be. You know I'm full of crazy surprises, Ace," Logan replied, his face splitting into a bright white smile.

"No, really Logan. What is this all about?" Rory inquired, looking deeply into his brown eyes, searching for an answer to her questions. Suddenly his face softened and he took her gloved hand.

"Dance with me, Ace." Rory looked at him, greatly confused by his actions.

"What…?"

"Don't question, Ace. Just do it." Logan pulled her close to his body, so close that she could feel his heart beating. They began to dance slowly in time to silence of the town; the silence that was brought on by many people laying snug in their warm beds, unaware of the monumental event occurring outside in their quaint town gazebo.


	4. Yes, deary?

Their hypnotic sway had become routine, and it was almost as if they were one. Everything else melted away and it was them and them only; nothing could erase this moment from her memory. Rory opened her eyes and watched over Logan's shoulder as snow continued to fall gracefully to earth and blanket the town in a breathtaking layer of white. Suddenly, she realized that though this moment of dancing in silence was unbelievably romantic, it still seemed as if there was something that wasn't being said, there was something that was irking her. She slipped out of Logan's grasp, abruptly stopping the dance, and looked up at him.

"Logan, what is this all about? Is there a reason why I'm out here in the middle of the night, freezing my butt off?" Logan looked quite a taken back by her seemingly harsh remark.

"What? You don't find this hopelessly romantic?"

"Of course I do. But that's not the point. This is all so random, so I don't quite understand-"

"Rory." Logan cut her off by softly cupping her chin in his cold, bare hand. "I wanted to show you my romantic side. I wanted to show you that I'm not a facetious, sardonic jackass every moment of every day. I do have a softer side… but it takes a sweet girl that I'm crazy about to pull it out of me. And without even trying, you've become that sweet girl. I may not have let on until now, but it's the truth. I've become completely and utterly infatuated by you. And I just wanted to let you know." Logan ended his spiel and looked at Rory for a sincere reaction. He could tell just by her face that she was stunned and completely flabbergasted by the confession he had just made. A small smile spread across his face because he had received the exact reaction that he was hoping for when he devised this plan; he wanted to leave her absolutely speechless and with some luck and a little bit of charm, that was exactly what had happened.

After a moment of uninterrupted silence, Logan decided to break the ice.

"Speechless?" he asked, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

"Incredibly." Rory replied in a breathless whisper. "So… what does this mean for us?" Her inquiry caused Logan to let go of her waist and jog down the stairs of the gazebo. He stood on the snow-covered ground and stared up at the sky.

"I've always found it amazing that it can snow like this, but yet the sky is still miraculously clear. The stars are even more gorgeous when it snows," he yelled as he looked out at Rory, his eyelashes covered in slowly melting snowflakes. Rory laughed and ran down the steps after him.

"Logan, seriously. What does this mean for us?" Her eyes pleaded with him for an answer.

"Whatever you want it to mean, Ace," he replied, knowing that his response would drive her up a wall.

"Gosh. You really know how to make me crazy, Huntzberger."

"It's part of my charm and appeal," he replied, letting the sarcastic jackass shine through yet again. Rory grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Logan, I like you. And from your little speech before, I'd say you like me too. So, where do you want to go from here?"

Logan continued to stare at her, completely unresponsive.

"Well, I don't know about you Mr. Huntzberger, but this is where I stand."

Rory grabbed hold of his face and kissed him until his once cold lips turned warm. They finally parted and it was Logan's turn to be speechless. She grinned widely, turned on her heel and started to walk away. She was almost to the street when she felt someone tackle her from behind.

"You're not getting away that easily!" he exclaimed as the two fell to the ground, covered in cold, white snow. Rory laughed hysterically the entire way down. As her body was cradled gently in the blanket of snow, she closed her eyes and caught her breath. When she opened them, she saw Logan, sitting up and staring at her with a small smile on her face and a look of deep affection in his eyes.

"I was the one who left you speechless this time, wasn't I?" she asked with a tantalizing smile as she sat up to face him.

"Me? Logan Huntzberger? I'm never speechless. Ever." He leaned in so close to her face that she could feel his warm breath on her cold nose.

"I think that's a lie!" she exclaimed.

"So what if it is?"

"I guess I'm going to have to get the truth out of you then."

"I guess so."

"Yeah, I guess so," Rory said with a smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss him again. As they sat there kissing, enveloped in beautiful snow, Rory knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget this moment of pure and unadulterated bliss.

* * *

Luke gripped Lorelai tight at the waist as the two danced together in the silent paradise that Luke's diner had become. 

"This night has been truly amazing, Luke," Lorelai whispered gently into his ear.

"That's what I was going for, " he replied, looking down at her through the moonlight that shone through the blinds. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, leaving her breathless. "But there is a reason for all this."

"Luke, if you're trying to seduce me, you did that a long time ago. Don't you remember?" Lorelai winked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then hugged her tightly.

"Lorelai…" Luke said, as he looked deep into her lagoon blue eyes.

"Yes, deary?" Lorelai inquired jokingly, but deep inside she wondered what was going through that head of his. This man who stood in front of her was amazing beyond her belief. Sure, his wardrobe was a head-scratcher and she wasn't always sure of how he was going to react to her actions, but he was certainly amazing. He had planned this entire night for her and it ended up being one of the best nights of her life. She was so incredibly lucky that she had found him; the one man who could deal with her annoying quirks and sarcastic remarks and still love her unconditionally.

"_Love? Is that what this is, Lorelai? Love?"_ she thought to herself, unsure of what the answer was.

"Lorelai? You in there?" Luke said, withdrawing Lorelai from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here." She smiled widely, and took his hands. "Luke, I…"

"Oh no, I have to go first. I've been trying to get this out for the past five minutes, but you've been off in la-la land on me." Luke cracked a gracious smile.

"Okay, fine, you can talk first. But this is the only time in our relationship that this will happen," Lorelai replied, smiling sheepishly back at him.

"Okay. Here goes," Luke said taking a deep breath, "Lorelai, from the very first time I saw you, I just knew you were special. That's why I always kept that horoscope you gave me. I knew that you would be a huge part of my life. And even though it's taken us this long to get to this point, it has been well worth the wait. Because over these last months, you've been the bright spot in my life and you have been able to bring me joy no matter what. And I've finally realized that you are something that I can never ever let go of. I tried to picture my life without you in it, and I realized it was impossible. I discovered that if you weren't in my life, I wouldn't have a life. Because you _are_ my life and my everything, Lorelai." Luke paused for a moment and watched as a small tear crawled its way down the curve of Lorelai's face. He wiped it away with his thumb, causing her to smile, and continued on with his declaration.

"I guess what I've been trying to say is… I love you Lorelai Gilmore. I love you with every ounce of my being… and I think I always have," Luke, having finally confessed his deepest emotions, took a deep breath and waited for a response.

Lorelai looked at him with tears running down her face, and she appeared seemingly speechless. But suddenly, through her tears, she grabbed hold of his waist, and leaned in, only inches from his face.

"I love you, too Luke Danes. And everything I am to you, you're everything and more to me." She smiled wide, and kissed his smiling lips. He grabbed her tight and the two sat there in immaculate stillness for a moment.

"This has been the most perfect night of my life, Luke," Lorelai whispered

"Mine too, Lorelai," he replied, leaning in to kiss her.

As the two kissed there in the dark, both of them felt a love so deep that it was almost unbelievable. The love they felt for each other was the kind of fairytale love that only shows up in stories; the kind of love that is unavoidable unbreakable, and unconditional.

**THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up but I didn't have anytime to write until today. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R :) **


End file.
